


Clark

by Kyntha



Series: On My Skin [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dinner, Erotic Poetry, Falling In Love, First Dates, M/M, Poetry, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyntha/pseuds/Kyntha
Summary: A series of poems about people I've had sexual or romantic encounters with. Names have been changed to protect the guilty.





	Clark

We’d been texting for weeks.  
He walks up behind me in the bar.  
I have been waiting, nervously  
sipping a glass of Shiraz and chatting  
with the bartender to calm my nerves.  
He carries his height (shorter than me!)  
and full, round, soft body like a general.  
Confident, poised, self-assured.  
I touch his arm, debating if I should hug.  
He pulls me to him in embrace  
that immediately feels as though  
we have known each other  
as long as the universe has existed.  
His lips are on mine.  
My tongue has found his mouth.  
I am certain somewhere behind me  
the bartender has become concerned,  
yet I’ve discovered I don’t care.  
Dinner conversation  
is easy, comfortable, familiar.  
I know before the main course  
I will see the inside of his bedroom for dessert.  
Disrobing him, myself, each other  
should feel self-conscious in the  
heated darkness of his sanctuary.  
Instead it feels...right.  
I weep when he enters me.  
I scream when he brings me  
to the precipice. Repeatedly.  
We drive back to my car  
still parked at the restaurant  
satiated, overwhelmed, fulfilled,  
leaving me needy for more, always more.  
His essence is tattooed on my skin.


End file.
